


Podfic: 'Groovy Miracles' by misura

by peasina



Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [6]
Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Milton and Brackish enjoy their happy ever after.
Relationships: Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun
Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744486
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Groovy Miracles' by misura

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Groovy Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781021) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> This gorgeous triple drabble was a surprise present from misura, and I just had to record it. Thank you, misura! Also thank you to saturni_stellis for making the cover while I needed to rest my hands - I adore the picures you chose!
> 
> This podfic counts toward a square on my podfic-bingo card: Read with a smile :-)

  


Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601405.us.archive.org/25/items/groovy-miracles/Groovy%20Miracles.mp3).


End file.
